


You're My Soulmate, Sweetheart

by AlexSW97



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Could potentially be triggering, Hurt No Comfort, I'm Sorry, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, idk when I say painful I mean painful, mundane AU, this is painful, twist ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 03:30:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6548851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexSW97/pseuds/AlexSW97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soulmate AU, where your eye color matches your soulmates shirt, which Magnus thinks is utterly ridiculous and downright finicky. Alec's eyes have been the same blue for months now, but Magnus's are still changing to match Alec's shirt. (Not that Magnus would tell Alec that, of course)</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're My Soulmate, Sweetheart

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, if you guys have read my Maze Runner fic Iris, this is essentially a re-write, with a lot more pain added. They were both written for a class, so the characters might be slightly OOC.

Today, his eyes were purple.

A bright lilac color which looked bio-luminescent, standing out against the whites of his eyes. Yesterday, his eyes were a murky yellow color, and the day before that, an icy blue. The longer he stared at himself, the more he wished they stayed the same color all the time. It wasn’t uncommon to have color changing eyes, it was actually normal, but Magnus hated it.

For centuries, people’s eyes had been changing color to match their _soulmate’s_ shirt. Magnus thought it was ridiculously shallow, that it all had to do with the color of someone’s shirt. It was also straight up _stupid_ that you were supposed to find your soulmate this way, since half the world’s population was wearing the same color shirt at any given time.

He stared at himself in the mirror a moment longer, taking in his grim appearance. His normally perfectly spiked hair flopped down over his forehead, making him look like he'd had a very restless sleep. He had dark circles under his eyes, making him look sickly, and sleep deprived. Normally, Magnus would make an effort to fix his hair, and line his eyes with dark kohl and shimmering eyeshadow. It was eight in the morning on a Saturday, however, so Magnus could care less.

He grabbed his colored contacts, popping one into each eye. The dull brown ring concealed the lilac, allowing him to feel more ordinary. It was distracting, having his actual eye color showing when he walked around. People would stare at him, trying to catch his eye, hoping to run into their soulmate on the street. It was pointless, Magnus thought, two people with black shirts and black eyes walk up to each other, thinking they were soulmates because they _matched_ . It was a terribly finicky process, one which Magnus would rather avoid.

Magnus left the washroom, walking out into the living room he shared with Alec. He flung himself onto the couch, groaning loudly to alert Alec that he was actually conscious. When Magnus had offered Alec help with studying for his Psychology exam, he hadn’t exactly meant before noon.

Alec came out of the kitchen, wearing his damn purple shirt, carrying a mug of steaming coffee in his hand. His unruly black hair fell in front of his bright blue eyes, nearly getting caught in his thick eyelashes. Magnus stared at Alec’s shirt, which, like every other day, matched Magnus’s eyes. He then looked to his own maroon shirt, and to Alec’s eyes, which, like every other day, were the same bright blue.

Alec’s eyes used to change, or so he told Magnus, but they had stopped almost two months ago. Alec had been devastated when it happened, since it meant that his soulmate had died. Either something had gone chemically wrong with Alec, or Magnus’s soulmate wore the _exact_ same color shirt as Alec everyday.

“Remind me why I agreed to this?” Magnus muttered as Alec took a seat next to him on the couch. Alec let out a deep laugh, shaking his head.

“I’m pretty sure you _offered_ ,” Alec pointed out.

“True, but I did not offer to cut my beauty sleep short,” Magnus argued. Alec rolled eyes at Magnus, flipping open his textbook on the coffee table.

“You’re such a drama queen,” Alec told him. “What color are your eyes today?”

“White,” Magnus lied, lowering his eyes to the textbook. Alec had asked Magnus every single day since they met in third grade what color his eyes were. Magnus lied everyday. Alec’s eyes never matched Magnus’s shirt, apparently, so there was no point in telling the truth. “What are yours?”

“That’s not funny,” Alec snapped, his eyes going cold. Magnus sighed, knowing it was a sensitive topic. He reached out, touching Alec’s arm. Alec shivered at the contact, looking down at the textbook.

“I’m sorry, I just-”

“It’s fine,” Alec said shortly, picking up the textbook and handing it to Magnus. “Quiz me on Freud and the unconscious.” Magnus sighed, taking the sketch-covered textbook. He smiled when he saw a drawing of himself in the top right corner.

“Doodling your dream boy?” Magnus teased, pointing at the sketch. Alec rolled his eyes again, giving Magnus an unimpressed look. “Oh c’mon, you know you can’t resist me.”

 

\---------------

 

By noon, Alec had given up on studying, suggesting that they watch some sappy rom-com instead. He had ordered them Thai food from the little restaurant down the street. Magnus scooped of the remnants of his fried rice, watching Alec scroll through his phone, only half paying attention to the movie.

“You have plans tonight?” Magnus asked, stretching his legs out and propping them on Alec’s lap. Alec shut his phone off, tossing it onto the couch beside him.

“Please, it’s not like we have any other friends.” Alec made a fair point. They did have other friends, but they never went out with people. Not recently, at least. Magnus sighed, picking at the embroidery on the green pillow near his legs.

“We’re lame,” he groaned, picking up the pillow and tossing it at Alec. It hit him in the chest, falling onto Magnus’s ankles. Alec glared at him, tossing the pillow back. “We should get out more.”

“Why? So you can find your soulmate?” Alec’s accusatory tone caught Magnus off guard. Alec was most likely jealous that Magnus’s soulmate was still alive.

“Look, Alexander,” Magnus started, taking his legs off Alec. “It sucks that your soulmate died or whatever, but you can still find someone.” Alec glared at him, looking frustrated.

“I- I can’t,” he stressed, clenching his fists. “You don’t understand. It’s like I lost the part of myself that’s capable of loving, when they died.”

“You didn’t even know them, Alexander,” Magnus said carefully. He knew he was touching a sensitive subject, but he couldn’t understand Alec’s despair.

“How do you know?” Alec asked, getting to his feet angrily. Magnus reached out to catch his arm, but Alec pulled it harshly out of his reach. “Leave me alone, Mag.”

“Alexander,” Magnus said quickly, getting to his feet as well. Alec glared at him, before storming off toward his room.

“Seriously Magnus, go fall in love or something, I’ll be fine here.” Alec disappeared into his room, slamming the door behind him. Magnus sighed, dropping back onto the couch, his head in his hands. He wished he could understand, he really did, but he couldn’t even understand his _own_ soulmate issue, let alone Alec’s.

 

\-----------------

 

Magnus leaned on the cool window sill, watching huge flakes of snow fall from the dark sky. Christmas lights were strung on the balconies of the apartments across the street. He rubbed at his eye, the cool air stinging the exposed part which was usually covered by his contacts.

Magnus heard feet padding behind him, echoing in the otherwise silent apartment. “Aren’t you cold?” Alec asked, appearing beside him with a blanket wrapped around his shoulders. Magnus shook his head, reaching out and catching a large snowflake in his hand. He pulled it inside, examining the intricate details.

Magnus felt a finger under his chin, tilting his head up to meet Alec’s eyes. A soft look formed on Alec’s face as he took in Magnus’s eyes. “You aren’t wearing your contacts.” Magnus shook his head, his heart was pounding his his chest. It wasn’t as if Alec was wearing a neutral colored shirt, the lilac was painful obvious. Alec didn’t look surprised like Magnus thought he would, he looked rather sad.

“Did you know your soulmate?” Magnus whispered, staring at Alec’s eyes, hoping they would change color. They didn’t. Magnus wasn’t surprised. Alec nodded, looking out the window.

“Of course I knew,” He whispered, tears forming in his eyes. “How could I not know? My eyes matched your shirt everyday.”

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Magnus asked, cupping Alec’s face and turning it to look at him.

“Why didn’t _you_?” Alec asked, his voice still soft.

“I didn’t want to mess this up,” Magnus admitted, smiling softly. Alec looked heartbroken, but Magnus couldn’t understand why. His own heart was beating a million miles per minute, his whole body wanting to scream with delight. “But now we know! And we can-”

“I miss you,” Alec whispered, a single tear spilling down his cheek. Magnus quickly wiped it away with his thumb, a confused look on his face.

“Well maybe if you hadn’t sulked in your room all afternoon-”

“You know what I mean,” Alec whispered, more tears spilling from his eyes now. Magnus  _didn’t_ know what Alec meant. He didn’t understand why Alec was so upset.

“Alexander, wha-” Alec surged forward, pressing his lips against Magnus’s. Magnus froze, his brain short circuiting. Alec was _kissing_ him. It was over as soon as it started, Alec pulling away, tears flowing freely.

“I can’t do this anymore, Mag,” Alec whispered, taking several steps backwards.

“Do what? This only started thirty seconds ago,” Magnus rushed, desperate to hold on to whatever they had between them.

“I can’t pretend like this,” Alec’s voice raised to a yell, a frantic look covering his face. “People think I’m crazy, Magnus. You need to leave me alone, _move on_ , go- go wherever it is you’re supposed to go when you die.”

“When I- Alec, I’m not dead, I’m right here,” Magnus argued, looking down at his body to make sure he wasn’t suddenly transparent, floating two feet above the carpet.

“Yes you are! I went to your funeral! You got shot in the head,” Alec sobbed. He stumbled backward toward his bedroom. “You need to leave me alone. I’m going crazy!”

“Alec wait-” Magnus yelled, trying to follow Alec. Something caught his eye as Alec’s door slammed closed for the second time that day. The snowflake still sat in Magnus’s hand. It had not melted.

**Author's Note:**

> This was rude, and I'm sorry. :(


End file.
